1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the flotation cyclone device to float and separate the dissolved, suspended and settling solids within a waste water liquid.
2. PRIOR ART
Conventionally, though there have been many ways to separate and eliminate the dissolved, suspended and settling solids in the waste water such as filtering, coagulation, precipitation, electrolysis and pressure floatation, they have many problems of technical, of economical, of a treatment capacity, and of a locating condition.
The low pressure floatation ( Patent Application No. 54-2781) developped by this inventor before as a countermeasure of these problems has many advantages because it floats as a solid scum be mixing and stirring the waste water or pretreated waste water with a great amount of low pressure air and chemicals under existance of the foaming substances such as a surface -active agent, catching various flocs and suspended solids by the generated bubbles abundant with adhesive property, and adding a particular chemicals, however if it is used for the mass treatment, it is required further improvement of treatment capacity and of dehydration of the separated scum.
The diverse purposes and advantages of the invention and a better understanding thereof may be had by reference to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, in which;